A Forbidden Love
by xSilverspotsx
Summary: Duskclaw is just an ordinary ThunderClan warrior. Tawnywing is doing her best to prove herself. When the two gaze over at each other at the gathering, a forbidden love sparks. A love that could endanger them beyond belief. T because I'm paranoid O.O


**Hi guys! This is my first fic. Please review, I worked really hard on this! Oh, in each of my fics, I, Silverspots will be in them at least once. In this one, I am the main character's best friend. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**-xSilverspotsx**

* * *

' ' I couldn't stop myself.

She was that beautiful.

I love her.** ' '**

**[|A Forbidden Love|]**

"The cats who will be going to the gathering tonight are myself, Seedpelt, Fernpelt, Flowertail, Snowclaw, Frecklepine, Flametail, Stormsong, Nightpaw, Darkpaw and Duskclaw!" Reedstar announced from the highrock. Duskclaw went to line up with the rest of his clan. Every cat was chatting about what they thought would be brought up at the gathering. Duskclaw just stayed to himself. He wasn't really interested.

RiverClan approached the island last of all the clans. It had taken them a while to swim over – the currents were much stronger today.

"Finally!" ShadowClan's leader, Briarstar yowled. "It only took you six moons!"

"Well," Reedstar meowed wearily. "We're here now. We can start the gathering." Duskclaw swung his head around, oblivious to what else the leaders were saying. He was looking at all the cats, every single one, and wondering how many more there were. Then, his gaze came to rest on a very pretty she-cat. She was a beautiful tortoiseshell with dazzling blue eyes that shone like diamonds. Her fur looked as soft as velvet. The only problem was, she was in another clan.

_Uh-Oh._

Duskclaw felt like an idiot. _You can't love her! _ His head seemed to be pounding. _You can't love her! _But Duskclaw did. He really did. But she would _never _love him. He was only just a warrior. Just a lowly RiverClan warrior, nothing else. He wasn't special. He was never special. Just the youngest warrior of RiverClan, Duskclaw.

Duskclaw felt a tail tap his shoulder. He spun his around and saw Frecklepine looking at him with disapproval. "_Listen!_" She hissed. Duskclaw tuned in on the conversation again.

"ThunderClan has been well," Dawnstar announced. "We have had plenty of prey, no cats have fallen ill." Reedstar nodded happily. He was glad to see that his friend's clan was doing well.

"ShadowClan too." Briarstar meowed, not even bothering to see whether Dawnstar had finished or not. "Nothing too eventful has happened." The brown tabby she-cat flicked her tail, indicating that WindClan's leader Swiftstar could speak now.

"WindClan has been excellent, the rabbits have been plentiful and our clan is thriving as usual." The she-cat meowed in her quiet mew.

"As has RiverClan," Reedstar nodded. "Should we end the gathering now?" All clan leaders nodded their approval.

_Wait! _Duskclaw's mind meowed. _I need to see her again! _But even Duskclaw knew better then to challenge the clan leaders. He couldn't love her anyway.

* * *

Tawnywing noticed the tom staring at her. But not any tom. He was the most _handsome _tom cat Tawnywing had ever seen! His brown tabby fur seemed to shimmer in the moonlight and his eyes… His eyes were a beautiful green-amber, and they seemed to dazzle and shine like jewels.

_Oh-no._

_I can't._

_I musn't._

Tawnywing thought. But all she could think of was_ I love him. _She noticed that the tom's clan mate tapped him on the shoulder and he tore his eyes away from her and focused on the gathering. She looked away from the young tom and paid attention to what the leaders were saying.

On the way back to ThunderClan camp, Tawnywing couldn't stop thinking about that tom. _I must see him again. _She thought. _And soon. _She felt a soft nudge and looked behind her. It was her deputy – Softpetal.

"Tawnywing," Softpetal mewed in her soft voice. "You seemed… _off _in the gathering. Is there anything, anything at all that you need to tell me?"

"No!" Tawnywing exclaimed loudly and several cats turned around and looked at her. "I-I mean, no, Softpetal. There is nothing I need to tell you."

"Okay," Softpetal spoke cautiously. "But if there is anything you need to tell me, anything at all, you just let me or Dawnstar know, okay?"

"Yes, Softpetal," Tawnywing meowed wearily.

Tawnywing pushed past the brambles marking the entrance to ThunderClan camp. She walked into the familiar camp and padded down the trail to the warriors den.

Being the youngest warrior, Tawnywing slept on the outer side of the den, furthest away from the warmth of the sleeping warriors. She curled up in her nest and set off into an easy sleep.

That night, Tawnywing's dreams were filled with the tom, the one she loved. She smelt his beautiful, long tabby fur and lied next to his warm, comforting presence. She breathed in rhythm with his strong, heavy, sweet smelling breath and felt his warmth all through the night.

Tawnywing felt herself being nudged awake. She looked up and saw her best friend, Silverspots, a pretty tortoiseshell with silver spots and green eyes, standing over her.

"S-silverspots?" Tawnywing yawned. "Why now? The sun hasn't even risen yet!"

"Shhh!" Silverspots hissed. "Quickly, follow me!" Tawnywing leapt to her paws and followed Silverspots to a place where they couldn't be heard.

"I saw you at the last gathering," Silverspots whispered. "You were looking at that tom, weren't you?"

"Y-yes," Tawnywing muttered.

"You weren't aware that he's from _RiverClan_, were you?"

"Yes, I was," Tawnywing answered angrily. "I'm not stupid, Silverspots!"

Silverspots groaned. "Tawnywing!" She protested weakly. "You can't love him! He's from another clan, for StarClan's sake! You can't love him! Remember Shadowfrost?"

Tawnywing nodded. Shadowfrost had fallen in love with a WindClan tom and had delivered his kits. She ended up having to runaway to WindClan after ThunderClan didn't accept or trust her anymore.

"So you know you can't love him, right?" Silverspots asked.

Tawnywing nodded. But she knew deep down that nothing that anyone could say or do, could possibly make Tawnywing not love that tom. _She loved him.  
_But she guessed it was just poisoned love...

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I tried to write well.**

**Please review!**


End file.
